Maoti
Maoti (Jenese: 真大路) is one of the four heroes who ushered in the Gray Tower Era. He is a Jen. Maoti was born around 20 BGT to the lumberjack Kioshi and his wife Namiko. He has golden eyes, which is next to non-existent among Jens. Date of Birth The exact year of Maoti's birth has thus far not been explicitly stated in the games. It is stated in Elemental Link that he had only recently been declared an "adult" at the beginning of the Gray Tower Era, but it is unclear how The Order defined "adulthood" — if there was a specific age of majority, or it was determined on a case-by-case basis based on intellectual maturity (in which case he may have been quite young). Most likely, Maoti was born some time between 21 BGT and 13 BGT. Gnomish Plot Maoti is the biological son of the lumberjack Kioshi and his wife Namiko. When he was three months old, his father set off on a journey to take him to the nearest Children's Home, as the law required. A group of gnomes posing as human Children's Home mentors took Maoti to perform a secret ritual to align the child with both Water and Fire. Afterwards, they allowed Kioshi (who had discovered the gnomes' ruse) to reclaim his child and take him to the real Children's Home #3, where he was assigned to the mentor Tiali, an herbalist. Elemental Link When Maoti graduated from the Children's Home, he moved with Tiali to Suitera, to work as an herbalist apprentice. Through prophetic dreams and a conversation with the elder sage Kagameo, Maoti learned of the existence of other nations in other lands, and of a magic gate through which he would meet a mysterious dark-skinned stranger. To investigate the gate, he took a walk through the Forest of Brotherhood with his close friend Michiko. The two were kidnapped by people from the other side of the gate, and thrown into a prison, where Michiko was accidentally killed by the guards. A mysterious man helped Maoti escape from the prison by passing a key through his window. Outside the gate, the man introduced himself as Corvus. Maoti recognized him as the man that he had seen in his dreams. Corvus led Maoti to a nearby magic gate, and Maoti returned to his homeland, where he told a worried Tiali and gnomess Görpl about his experience. Görpl told Maoti that she knew of these people, the Pyreans, and knew their language. Maoti asked to be taught the Pyrean language, in the hopes of being able to use it for diplomacy. A few days later, the time arrived for Maoti to become a full adult. Tiali walked with him to the Administration building, where Tereo's divination orb would choose his career. To their surprise, Maoti was chosen to be a priest, a position that he had not trained for, but he promised to fulfill his duties to the best of his ability. After going to the local temple to pick up his purple robe, Maoti was sent on an initiation journey to a island shrine. There, he was transported to the divine plane where the four gods of Nebezem were discussing arrangements for their appointed mortals to meet each other. Maoti returned to Suitera to find most of the town on fire and his people on the losing side of a battle with Pyreans. Fortunately, thanks to his newly-learned healing spell, he was able to heal enough people to make the fight evenly matched. In front of the town gate and the destroyed herbalist workshop, the two sides faced off, throwing fire and ice spells. Maoti and Corvus jumped into the center of the fight, and used their magic to protect each other. Touched by this display of love, the two sides ultimately agreed to make peace. Afterwards, the two headed to the Midring to perform the "bridge-building ritual" foretold by the gods, marking the start of a new era. Red Peril Maoti and Corvus founded the village of Shintoshi, where they share a house. At the beginning of Red Peril, the two rescue Vitomir from a group of savage bears. During combat, Maoti uses Light spells besides his native Water. Trivia *His name means "true road" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Player characters